LOSH: The Crack Legacy
by Feathersprite305
Summary: Yeah, this is a combonation of ramen, being up at two AM, and being friends with a huge yaoi pervert for a friend. This...Is...CRACK FIC!


I do not own Legion Of Super HEROES!!!!!! I do own the crack pairings in this list.

Summary: Yeah, my crack pairings. Shut up.

* * *

1. Garth/Mekt: Brotherly love, or something like that.

The red head bolted up in bed, remembering the howls of the lightning beasts when they converged on him and his siblings years ago. Ayla had returned, body and all, and their parents scolded the brothers for taking the crusier in the first place.

"Garth? Was it the dream about our powers again?" Mekt called softly from his bed on the opposite side of the room. Garth made his way to his brother's bed, feeling around for Ayla, who sleepily got up and moved into the middle of her siblings. Garth hooked his arm with Mekt's, crossing them over the little sister they swore to never lose again.

* * *

2. Kell-El/Clark: -___- Oh come on, it's just as much canon as Supes and Brainy!

"Hey." The short, clipped voice made Superman smile, and he turned to see Kell-El standing in the doorway."What the hell are you doing?" That made him grin. He swung down from his perch, which was upside down on a pipe, and landed gracefully next to the scowling clone.

"Phung-schway. Or as people in my time called it, relaxing." Kell-el narrowed his eyes.

"Relaxing? Hard to imagine you getting worked up." Clark grinned wider, glancing at the man beside him. He rolled hia neck, hearing several cracks. Then he felt a calloused hand on his shoulder, making him turn and face his copy, who leaned closer. Clark let his eyes shut when a gentle, but firm kiss was placed on his lips.

"Though I can probably help with that." Blue eyes sprang open to see the lewd smile and laughing green eyes. His rolled up, and a resounding "OW!" flew down the hall when he hit Kell-El upside the head.

* * *

3. Cham/Supes-X: Yeah, just don't ask about this. At all.

"Eep...You are joking, right?" Reep mumbled when Reki had announced loudly that he was expecting in seven months time. He stared at her, then at Kell-El, who had gripped his glass in suprise and broke it. The drink was now dripping out between his fingers as he stared frozen at the middle of the room. Reki realized that blurting it out might not have been a good idea. Cham looked ready to faint.

"Hey, at least you get to have a 21st century wedding." She joked. A split second later, Kell had picked Cham up, and bolted from the room.

"...Or, Kell-El could kidnap you for a romantic evening alone. That works too." She finished, shrugging nonchalantly. Then sent a glare over at Brainy and Superman.

"Now, if certain someone's would also do the same, there'd be no sexual tension." Clark turned a shade of red to make a tomato proud, and Brainy did an impression of a fish while turning the most interesting shade of vegetable green.

* * *

4. Brainy/Reki: My OC, and its not really much more than Brainy goes kinda insane when he thinks Reki is in danger. Kinda...being a little understating it.

Reki blinked at the dozen faces that greeted her when she popped out of the portal. She recognized Phantom Girl, Bouncing Boy, Superman, Timer Wolf, and unfourtunately, the Emerald Empress. There were some she didn't recognize, like the big figure that resembled Superman, but with an odd dark aura about him, and a small orange character she realized must've been Chameleon Boy. But she didn't see Triplicate Girl, or her brother. She calmly strode up to the copy.

"Yo, newest brother figure!" She said loudly, and pumped her arm into the air as she said this. He gave a "wtf" look, and several others burst into small snickers.

"Hey, big brother?" His eye twitched and he turned to face her. Her big brown doe eyes cvaught him off guard for a few seconds, before a flying kick to the head by a certain green scientist sent him flying into Superman. Brainy was growling darkly as he held Reki, who had a look almost akin to "OMFG he is so not doing this again".

"Erm, hey again, Oniichan." She muttered, turning red as knowing smiles flitted around the room.

"Onii-chan?" Chameleon Boy asked, then cowered under the magenta glare.

* * *

5. TimberWolf/Supes: I can only say, when I came up with this, it was midnight between tuesday and thursday, I was hyper on mtn dew code red, and I had eaten sauteed shrimp. So shut up.

"Hey, Supes?" Clark Kent rolled his eyes at his nickname and turned to face Timber Wolf, who was looking around uncertainly.

"Need something?" The gold eyes focused on him.

"Yeah, I need an empty room for five minutes, Lightning Lad and Bouncing Boy, and two stretchable coffins." Clark sighed.

"What'd they do this time?" Timber Wolf growled.

"It's not what they did, neccessarily, but what I'm gonna do to them if they blab." Blue eyes widened.

"Blab? As in, gossip? What could they have against you? You cook our food, you help with laundry, and you can control Reki way better than anyone else can." Clark counted off.

"I...can't say..." Clark stared in shock as the grey brown fur turned darker, and just under the gold eyes, he swore he saw a patch of red. Timber Wolf...was blushing?!

"I promise not to tell. And I'll make sure they don't either." He assured the other. He really liked when others told him their secrets. It made him feel like he was a little kid being told the password into a treehouse.

"Um...well, actually...." Timber wolf looked around, then leaned forward.

"Err, close your eyes for a second." Feeling unusually giddy, Superman did as he was told. And felt soft lips descend on his own. His blue eyes popped open in suprise, and the chaste kiss was broken.

"Yeah, that's..." Not even bothering to finish his sentence, the wolverine-like legionnaire turned and bolted down the corridor. Superman stood for a few seconds, until he fell over and landed face first on the floor.

"...Ow..."

* * *

Welp, there's all five drabbles. I hate my boring life. Hope everyone enjoyed the insanity brought on by staying up at two am, ramen, and questionable punch mixes. I'm going to bed now.


End file.
